A conventional zipper consists of two rows of teeth and a slide or catch that joins or separates the two rows of teeth. Conventional zippers frequently jam when fastening or unfastening. Jamming occurs when extraneous material is drawn into and becomes entangled with the teeth of the zipper as the slide moves past the two rows of teeth. This is particularly troublesome for very soft material or material that hangs loosely around the slide.